Siempre
by Capuchina
Summary: Sus Padres, Sin Importar Nada, Estarían Con Él... Siempre. Feliz Cumpleaños rosa.chocolate! Te quiero! x3


**Feliz cumpleaños amiga! ^^**

**Este es un one-shot que escribí por el cumpleaños de mi muy querida amiga rosachocolate.**

** Es un regalo muy tardío porque su cumpleaños ya pasó, buuuu por mí u.u (t****ú sabes cómo anda la escuela T.T…)**

**Te quiero Wendy!, feliz cumpleaños!, espero que te guste tu regalo, porque lo hice especialmente para tí x3**

**Y espero que también les guste a ustedes! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre<strong>

-_Tiene tus ojos…_ –murmuró el joven con un tono cargado de amor.

Lily Potter le miró con detenimiento y se detuvo un instante a saborear sus palabras. Palabras que a pesar de sus significado literal no eran para ella, esta vez no eran para ella…

La habitación era muy pequeña, pintada de un azul cremoso que pretendía la blancura. Un lugar apacible, iluminado por luz cálida y acogedora, impregnada de ese hermoso y suave olor, ese que endulza el corazón, ese que te hace sonreír involuntariamente, ese aroma a _bebé_…

Y la escena le derritió el corazón...

James yacía sentado muy cerca de la cuna, en un pequeño banco de madera que Lily usaba para alcanzar los estantes más altos de la cocina. El brillo de la alianza en su mano resplandecía limpiamente y su cuerpo desprendía un aura clara, característica de un corazón que ama sin medida.

Él lo miraba, de qué forma tan perfecta lo miraba; sus brazos permanecían firmes y fuertes, pero sus manos lo sostenían como al objeto más precioso del mundo; su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente y su respiración le evidenciaba tranquilo y feliz; la curva de sus labios esbozaba una sonrisa tierna y libre que jamás había visto en él y de cuando en cuando acercaba al bebé a su propio rostro para acariciarle con la nariz.

Le pareció el hombre más apuesto del mundo… así, tomando en brazos a _su_ hijo, el pequeño Harry. Harry James Potter, como su _padre_.

Lily sintió su ser hincharse de ternura y admitió para sí misma que no había estado realmente enamorada de James Potter sino hasta ese preciso momento.

El corazón masculino es un amante peligroso. Las poseedoras de uno de estos músculos femeninos sólo saben _sentir,_ no hay escapatoria, se sentiente lo que se siente les guste o no… pero el corazón de un hombre _elige_ amar, día a día, hora tras hora, segundo a segundo hace una _elección_; hay días en los que se agota de elegir y entonces se corta como un río de agua helada, donde sólo existen dos vertientes: elegir seguir intentándolo o elegir dejarlo morir, frecuentemente una resolución inconsciente pero una _elección_ al fin y al cabo. Este mecanismo se aplica a todas las cosas y a todas las personas… incluso a aquella que se atreve a reclamar ese corazón como de su propiedad. Todo en la vida de un hombre está sometido a esta constante toma de decisiones, todo, excepto una sola conexión, un solo y único lazo… esa personita, esa personita que viene de ti, esa personita que se parece a ti y nace amándote no importa quién seas, quien hayas sido o quien serás…

_-Mi pequeño Harry… _-susurró el hombre acariciando la mejilla del bebé con su dedo.

Harry se acomodó tranquilo en los brazos de su padre y después de estirarse un poco volvió a descansar en su abrazo. James sonrió involuntariamente, sobrecogido por la ternura de aquel pequeño ser y depositó un suave beso sobre la frente de su hijo.

-Dormido es idéntico a ti –dijo Lily en apenas un murmullo, acercándose con un biberón de leche tibia.

James levantó la mirada. Sin duda era el hombre más apuesto del mundo.

-Sólo así… -contestó él con una sonrisa orgullosa -porque una vez despierto, uno sólo puede ver tus ojos.

Lily rió suavemente y se arrodilló junto a su esposo para pasarle el biberón.

-_Harry… Harry, despierta mi bebé, mira_ –susurró él besando la manita del pequeño.

Harry se quejó y abrió los ojos con pereza, pero James acercó el biberón a la boca del bebé y este comenzó a beber con entusiasmo.

James y Lily rieron al mismo tiempo.

-El mismo apetito que su padre –dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

James rió un poco más fuerte pero no aparto su mirada de Harry.

Ambos se quedaron en un cómo silencio… mirando a su pequeño, embargados de felicidad. Aquellos momentos eran terriblemente escasos por esos días; vivían tiempos de guerra. Mortífagos en las calles, el Ministerio dominado bajo una maldición imperius y Voldemort en el poder. La Orden tenía mucho trabajo. La razón gritaba que no era el momento adecuado para una familia, que no era el momento adecuado para traer a una criatura a un mundo sin esperanza, que no era el momento adecuado para intentar ser feliz y aun así… ellos habían decidido casarse… Harry había llegado antes de lo esperado y contra toda expectativa ahí estaban, disfrutando aunque fuera sólo un instante de su principal alegría.

-Seguro que le gustará el quidditch –habló finalmente James.

Lily no pudo más que encogerse de tristeza. Ambos tenían tantos planes para Harry, tanto que mostrarle, tanto amor para darle…

Los dos Griffyndors aceptaban con muda y solitaria resignación su destino… y ese era que _no estarían ahí para él_… ¿y si un día Harry se sentía solo?, ¡¿cómo podría quedarse solo sí tenía dos padres que lo amaban más que así mismos?. Claro que había muchas personas que podrían cuidar bien de él, pero… ¿y si esas personas _se fueran_ también?, ¿y les fuera imposible a sus amigos cuidar de su hijo?, ¿quién más podría darle a Harry una pizca del amor que sus padres tenían preparado para él?

Lily sintió lágrimas tibias escapar de sus ojos y levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su esposo. James la miró con la misma expresión rota y dejó que su propias lágrimas salieran a cobijarse en el gesto de su esposa.

-_Nadie lo va a amar como yo Lily…_ -lloró el hombre- _nadie lo va a amar como nosotros…_

Lily dejó escapar un sollozó y tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus manos.

-Nadie… -concordó ella con amor. James pasaba mucho tiempo siendo fuerte por los dos. Siempre firme, siempre optimista, siempre dispuesto a hacerla sonreír. El embarazo había sido una época muy difícil tomando en cuenta la situación y la pelirroja supo que esta vez era necesario que ella no se desplomara, él se lo merecía - pero no importa… -continuó ella- no importa porque no es necesario, escúchame bien James…

El joven la miró desconsolado, importándole poco si ella le veía llorar, ya no podía sobrellevarlo solo, no cuando él mismo presentía el inminente final.

-Nadie tiene que intentar amarlo más que nosotros… Harry siempre tendrá a sus padres, siempre lo cuidaremos, él nunca va a estar solo –dijo la pelirroja impresionada de la firmeza de su propia voz.

-_¿Y sí…? _–comenzó James en un susurro entrecortado.

-Siempre vamos a estar con él –le interrumpió su esposa- siempre, no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que _nos_ pase, ¿entiendes?... siempre sentirá el amor de su padre y su madre… siempre.

-_Haría lo que fuera necesario para que estuviera a salvo… lo que fuera_ –susurró James todavía entre lágrimas.

-Yo lo sé mi amor, yo también… y Harry lo sabe, muy dentro de él… sé que todo estará bien, no sé cómo pero sé que Harry estará bien y será feliz ya lo verás… -Lily sonrió y miró al hombre que amaba fijamente- Harry irá a Hogwarts y tendrá buenos amigos, amigos que estarán ahí para él no importa lo que pase, jugará quidditch –continuó ella con una risita- y seguro será mejor buscador que tú… conocerá una linda chica, alguien que lo ame y lo apoye, será un hombre valiente, un extraordinario mago… igual que su padre. –terminó Lily con una sonrisa amorosa y recargó su frente contra la de él.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio y se besaron. Un beso incorpóreo, un beso que sólo concernía a sus almas.

-Siendo así… -rió James visiblemente más tranquilo y ambos rieron.

Los jóvenes padres se abrazaron al pequeño Harry en silencio, le miraron terminar su biberón y quedarse dormido.

-_¿Escuchaste mi bebé? _–preguntó James en un susurro –_tus padres te amamos mucho y vamos a estar contigo siempre._

-_Siempre_ –concordó Lily y besó la frente del pequeño.

Se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, tiempos que probablemente ellos ya no llegarían a enfrentar. Había muy pocas posibilidades de vencer al Señor Tenebroso y el Mundo Mágico era desolado por la desesperanza. James y Lily Potter velaron el sueño de su bebé aquella noche, no había forma de saber lo que vendría, pero de algo podían estar seguros, nada ni nadie sería más grande que su amor por Harry, sus padres, sin importar nada, estarían con él… _siempre_.

_Dulces sueños, mi pequeño Harry._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que te gustara amiga ^^<strong>

**Te mando un abrazo súper chocolatoso y feliz cumpleaños otra vez!**

**Besos Capuchinos! **


End file.
